Échappé
by juliepotter
Summary: Slash Harry P./Lucius M. Harry s'enfuit de Poudlard, mais il est très blessé. Lucius Malfoy trouve Harry et décide de le faire passer dans son camp. "chapitre 13!"
1. Libre mais

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout revient à J.K.Rowling.

Rating : M

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Ceci est une vieille fanfic abandonnée que j'ai eu envie de retravailler et d'essayer de terminer ! Il faut croire que je m'ennuyais dernièrement ! Je ne crois pas reprendre chacune de mes fanfics, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour celle-ci. Bonne lecture ou relecture !

Chapitre 1 : Libre, mais.

Je vois le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. L'obscurité commence à envahir les rues du chemin de traverse qui sont toujours bondées à cette heure. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'activent à terminer leur achats avant la tombé de la nuit, car le couché du soleil rend désormais les rues peu sécuritaires. Tous ont peur car, ce matin même, dans la Gazette du sorcier, l'annonce de la « disparition » d'Harry Potter, le survivant, était en gros titre sur la première page. La communauté de la sorcellerie en était très ébranlée. Mais où pouvait bien être passé leur sauveur ? Maintenant que l'annonce du retour de Vous-savez-qui est officielle, plus les vieilles rancunes ressurgissent dans le cœur des sorciers ainsi que la méfiance envers les autres. On avait besoin de se raccrocher à un espoir et cet espoir, a disparu…

La nuit tomba et les rues devinrent rapidement désertes. C'est donc le moment que choisi un jeune sorcier pour sortir de sa cachette dans l'espoir de se rendre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il attendait bien sagement, tapi dans un coin sombre et reculé, que le Chemin de traverse se vide.

Il avançait difficilement, moitié marchant et moitié boitant. Son souffle était rauque et il était épuisé. Il grelottait sous sa robe de sorcier qui malheureusement, se trouvait dans un triste état. En effet, elle réussissait à peine à le protéger des rafales que le vent froid de l'automne lui infligeaient. On pouvait voir, sur son corps maigre et frêle, qu'il avait reçu de nombreux coups de griffes sur tout le corps. Sa cheville droite était foulée et commençait à prendre des teintes bleus face au mauvais traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Une longue coupure barrait son dos qui saignait encore abondamment, mais le pire était la trace de morsure qu'il arborait au dessus de son genoux gauche et qui avait bien besoin d'être soignée dans les plus bref délais. Enfin, pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est en très mauvais état, alors qu'il se vide tranquillement de son sang. Cependant, le jeune sorcier se rappel parfaitement d'où provient toutes ses blessures, ce souvenir étant encore trop cuisant dans son esprit mélangé et épuisé. Il s'en rappel même chaque détailles.

FB FB

Tout a commencé lorsqu'il a été demandé dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore. Avant ce jour, il avait toujours aimé et apprécié cet homme qu'il considérait presque comme son grand-père car, il c'était toujours si bien occupé de lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Néanmoins, cette sensation s'est remplacée par tout autre chose, face à la révélation que lui a faite son directeur ce soir là. Il avait vu tant de malheurs devant ses yeux, commencent par la mort de Cédric, ensuite cela avait été le tour de la famille Weasley pour finalement terminer par le dernier réconfort qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire son parrain. Ils étaient tous mort, tué par la faute de Voldemort.

Mort, ils étaient tous morts.

Et maintenant, on lui ajoutait un autre fardeau qui cette fois, ne put tenir sur ses frêles épaules qui étaient déjà beaucoup trop lourdes pour un jeune garçon âgé d'à peine 16 ans. Il craqua, libérant toute la haine et la souffrance qu'il avait refoulées depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Son directeur se retrouva littéralement projeté contre le mur de son propre bureau devenant temporairement inconscient. Harry Potter ne se fit pas prier et il sortit rapidement de la petite pièce circulaire.

Les couloirs étaient noirs et vident à cette heure. Les élèves étaient tous couchés et dormaient, pour la grande majorité, du sommeil du juste. Harry parcoura rapidement les couloirs, ses pas résonnant dans le vieux château tel des échos. Il traversa la salle commune, vide, comme il s'en doutait et pénétra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses condisciples. Il fit rapidement ses valises, dans le plus grand silence, dans le but de s'enfuire de cette école, loin de cette prison. Il réduit ses biens et les rangea dans les poches de sa robe d'école. Il ne mit pas sa cape d'invisibilité, car elle serait encombrante s'il devait se mettre à courir. De plus, il s'avait très bien que Dumbledore parvenait, par on ne sait quel moyen, à voir au travers de sa cape.

Donc, une fois tous ses biens réunis, il fit demi-tour et coura le plus rapidement qu'il le pu, ne se souciant guère du bruit qu'il provoquait. Une seule chose lui venait en tête, partir. Il arriva enfin devant les lourdes portes de sorties, qu'il fit grincer en les ouvrant. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur, respirant l'air frais qui venait caresser sa peau alors qu'un goût nouveau s'emparait de lui, le goût de la liberté. Il contempla le ciel, noir parsemé d'étoiles, la lune, à demi cachée par un nuage. C'était si beau, beau comme s'il découvrait le ciel étoilé pour la toute première fois.

Il dut se ressaisir rapidement lorsqu'il entendi l'écho de nombreuses personnes qui semblaient courir dans sa direction. Dumbledore avait du se réveiller et maintenant il voulait l'empêcher de se sauver du château. Il voulu, tout d'abord, s'enfuir jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et voir se qu'il pouvait bien faire à partir de là, mais il se rendit bien à l'évidence que l'un de ses professeurs l'apercevrait certainement sur ce chemin qui le mettait à découvert et à la vu de tous. Il scruta les alentours, à la recherche d'une éventuelle cachette et une seule se mettait en évidence dans son esprit et qui, bien entendu, empêcherait quiconque de le retrouver, la forêt interdite.

Il alla se mettre sous le couvert des arbres, caché par la pénombre que lui procurait cette étrange et dangereuse forêt. De loin il pu voir les silhouettes de ses professeurs sortir et commencer à parcourir le parc de Poudlard à sa recherche. Il choisi donc de s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur de la forêt. À partir de là, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver une clairière, un endroit où les arbres seraient moins serrés les uns sur les autres. De là, il n'aurait qu'à prendre son balais et s'envoler, caché par l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il trébucha quelque fois, n'apercevant pas les racine des arbres qui ressortaient de terre. Il se graffigna certes un peu les bras et le visage en passant trop près de certaines branches, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle se disait-il. Harry ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la noirceur grandissante qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément à l'intérieur de cette nature déchaînée. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et s'affaissa contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. C'est alors, qu'il entendit un hurlement non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que, depuis qu'il était sortit du château, il n'avait pas réellement porté attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé des bruits que provoquait la forêt, de la noirceur qui grandissait et des arbres qui étaient de plus en plus serré et rapprochés. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souffle qui redevenait doucement normal, mais un bruit suivit d'un grognement à sa droite le fit sursauter.

Doucement, il tourna la tête et il rencontra, à sa hauteur, deux grands yeux jaunes. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et accéléra à une vitesse fulgurante ! Il sentait des pulsions très fortes à sa tempe et une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son dos alors qu'il détaillait le loup où plutôt le loup-garou qui se tenait devant lui. Harry réalisa alors son erreur, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu approcher. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient désormais Harry, satisfait à l'idée qu'il aurait ce soir un excellent repas à se mettre sous la dent.

Très doucement, pour ne pas effaroucher le loup, Harry essaya de glisser sa main jusqu'à sa baguette, qui se trouvait dans sa poche, mais le loup, s'apercevant de son geste, préféra se jeter d'un bond rapide sur lui. Harry esquiva du mieux qu'il pu, mais il venait d'exposer son dos quelques secondes à la bête et il gagna une énorme plait qui le fit crier jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. D'un geste souple, il s'empara de sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la pointé sur son attaquant, le loup était de nouveau sur lui et, d'un violent coup de dents, il le mordit à la jambe. Malgré la douleur, le jeune homme réussi à lancer un stupéfix sur son assaillant, mais cela ne sembla pas être suffisant pour venir à bout du monstre et il encaissa une nouvelle attaque qui, cette fois, l'immobilisa au sol.

Le loup-garou était sur son ventre et le fixait avec des yeux avides. De la bave dégoulinait sur la chemise du pauvre sorcier qui tressailli de dégoût. Harry réussit néanmoins à lui lancer un nouveau stupéfix, ce qui eut comme effet de sonner momentanément son agresseur. Cependant, cela lui valu qu'une des pattes du loup glissa sur le petit sorcier et lui griffa le bras au passage. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et profita de la faiblesse du loup-garou pour lui lancer une rafale de sorts qui eurent cette fois effet sur le loup.

Harry resta un moment planté là, calment du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses nerfs. Son coeur battait toujours à un rythme effréné lorsqu'il se remit en marche pour un endroit où les arbres seraient un peu plus à découvert. Il n'eut heureusement pas à marcher trop longtemps, qu'il trouva une petite clairière qui lui permit de décoller convenablement.

Le trajet jusqu'au chemin de traverse fut très difficile pour notre jeune héros en vu des nombreuses blessures qu'il venait de subir suite à sa lutte contre le loup-garou. C,était bien un miracle qu'il ait pu s'en sortir vivant…

HP HP

Harry n'en pouvait plus, depuis qu'il c'était enfui de Poudlard ( il y a de cela environ 24 heures), il n'avait rien mangé et ses blessures lui faisaient plus mal que jamais. Il s'effondra devant la boutique d'Ollivander et il tenta de reprendre un peu de ses esprits. Mais il savait que pour ce soir, il n'était plus en état de se rendre nul part. Cependant, il était primordiale pour le sorcier de se trouver une cachette.

Harry commença à avoir du mal à garder les deux yeux ouverts et il se senti glisser encore plus vers le sol. Tout ce dont il se souvient avant de tomber inconscient sont deux bras forts et rassurants le soulevant et l'emportant. Tout ce qu'il pu distinguer de son bienfaiteur, furent les deux yeux gris de l'homme, des yeux aux couleurs acier.

LM LM

Lucius Malfoy se rendait à l'allé des embrumes, au Chemin de traverse, car il lui manquait des ingrédients très spéciales dont il avait besoin pour fabriquer une potion de soin. Il avait l'intention d'aller, du même coup, retirer un peu d'argent dans son coffre. Il avançait, tranquillement, sous sa robe noire qui le cachait parfaitement dans les ruelles sombres.

Il remarqua alors une petite silhouette s'effondrer contre la boutique du fabriquant de baguette. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et remarqua rapidement l'état lamentable du sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Le corps suintait de sang et tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il fut d'abord tenté de passer à côté et de continuer son chemin, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa raison. Il se pencha vers l'inconnu et c'est alors qu'il reconnu le garçon.

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur son visage pâle. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il serait fortement récompensé s'il apportait Harry Potter à son maître il jubilait. Il s'aperçut que le jeune homme perdait connaissance et il s'approcha encore plus.

Sans trop se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, il souleva le garçon et le prit dans ses bras. A cet instant, un élan de pitié s'empara de lui. Mais que faisait-il ? Un Malfoy n'a jamais de pitié pour personne ! Il allait se contenter de l'apporter à son maître et le travail serait fini. Biens sure, il comptait sur une forte récompense de la part de son maître !

Mais d'un autre côté, Potter était puissant, très puissant et avec un peu d'entraînement, il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Le garçon serait donc un allié très puissant s'il venait à se joindre à eux. C'est décidé, il fera venir Harry Potter de leur côté! Oubliant ses ingrédients, il rentra au manoir Malfoy avec Harry bien callé au creux de ses bras.

À suivre


	2. Que me veux tu?

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 2 : Que me veux-tu?

Mais à quoi avait-il donc pensé pour l'amour de dieu en emmenant Potter chez lui? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était tout à fait absurde que le jeune homme daigne bien se joindre à lui et à son maître. Potter était si borné et têtu ! Comme son père tien ! Il est exactement comme lui, prêt à tout pour défendre les autres, courageux, mais naïf, il est de ceux qui préfère agir plutôt que de réfléchir ! Et voilà qu'il venait exactement d'agir ainsi, lui le grand Lucius Malfoy ! Cependant, ce garçon n'est pas un parfais idiot, même si l'on peut parfois être porté à le croire… Ce garçon est étrange et insaisissable, parfois il est le parfais Griffondor et ensuite il se montre aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard ! Lucius se rappel trop bien comment il a perdu son elfe Dobby ! Quand on y réfléchi bien, Potter aurait put être un parfais petit Serpentard. De plus, le fait qu'il soit Fourchelang aurait du plaider en la faveur de cette maison, mais le choixpeau l'avait tout de même envoyé à Griffondor. Ce sera une énigme de plus à résoudre pour le pauvre Mangemort avant de pouvoir prétendre comprendre le garçon. Mais, dans l'immédiat, ce que le mangemort voulait, c'était de le faire adhérer à ses idéaux.

LM LM

J'arrive enfin devant l'une des nombreuses chambres d'invités que recèle le manoir. Celle-ci comporte une seule différence comparativement aux autres chambres, c'est que celle ci est piégée, de sorte que je suis immédiatement averti dès que l'occupant tente d'en sortir. Elle est également située tout prêt de mes appartements privés, ce qui me permet d'y accéder rapidement.

Je m'avance et dépose mon fardeau sur le lit aux draperies vertes et argents, les couleurs dominantes du manoir après le noir. D'un claquement de doigt, je fais venir l'un de mes elfes de maison. J'espère seulement que Potter ne fera pas en sorte de faire renvoyer tous mes elfes ! Mon elfes Gypsie apparaît aussitôt à mes côtés et je lui ordonne d'aller me chercher certaines potions qui sont entreposées dans mon bureau. Je luilui conseille de faire vite si elle ne désire pas être puni. Elle s'incline bien bas et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

Je reviens vers le garçon et j'entreprend rapidement de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que ses boxeurs. Son état est encore pire que je ne le craignais et certaines plais commencent déjà à s'infecter. Je lui lance un sort de nettoyage pour le débarrasser du sang séché qui recouvre tout son corps et je commence immédiatement à lui appliquer une potion mauve désinfectante que mon elfe vient tout juste m'apporter avec les autres fioles demandées.

Une fois la potion répandu sur tout son corps, je lui lançai un sort de guérison qui réussit à soigner toutes ses blessures sauf une. Le saccage dont a été victime son genou gauche refuse de se refermer et de cicatriser. Je fronce les sourcils me demandant comment, je veux plutôt dire, où diable Potter a-t-il bien pu se récolter pareil traitement ? Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pu faire mieux !

Je me surpris à me gratter le front, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire lorsque je suis soucieux. Soucieux ? Mais depuis quand un Malfoy est-il soucieux pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Seul mon intérêt personnel doit compter, les affaires des autres sont les leur ! Mes principes commencent à être chamboulés par la faute de ce garnement ! Mais je dois bien avouer que pour l'instant, Potter m'est un précieux avantage. Je tendis la main et attrapa une potion de couleur argenté, douce et scintillante comme une nuit de lune. Je soulevai la tête du garçon et j'y versai le liquide qui ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet. Je m'écarte un peu et rapidement, une lueur argenté entoure le corps de l'endormi, donnant l'impression qu'il est un ange descendu du ciel. Cependant, la signification que cette lueur représente signifie tout le contraire, elle prouve une cruelle vérité, Potter a été mordu par un loup-garou. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui en dehors de lui préparer une potion tue-loup pour les pleines lunes à venir.

Je dois bien avouer que d'ordinaire, j'aurais été dégoûté face à loup-garou, mais en ce moment précis, je ne ressens que de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Mais d'où me vienne ces sentiments ? Même pour mon propre fils, je n'ai jamais été aussi émotionnel. Cela doit certainement être la fatigue. Après tout, depuis le retour de mon maître je n'ai que très peu dormis et j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de repos si je ne veux pas que ça se remarque. De plus, il y a cette marque noire comme l'ébène qui a recommencé à me démanger par moment pour me rappeler la loyauté que je dois au seigneur noir.

Je dois avouer que le retour de cette marque maudite ne m'a pas réellement emplis de joie. Moi un Malfoy, un sang pure traité de la sorte par le fils d'un moldu et d'une sorcière. S'il n'est pas réapparu plus tôt, ce n'est pas pour rien. Bien des sorciers comme moi détestaient être au service de Voldemort et ne le faisaient que par obligeance ou nécessité. Par peur d'être tuer, mais bien sure il y en a eu qui eux, tout comme Voldemort, voulaient le pouvoir et aimaient châtier les moldus sous les ordres du seigneur noir. Sornette, jamais je n'ai apprécié me salir les mains sur de pauvres moldus. Bien que je les détestent, jamais je n'ai intentionnellement voulu me rabaisser à ce niveau. Il avait bien faillit revenir lors de la deuxième année de Drago, mais cela uniquement parce que Macnair m'avait forcé la main, me mettant au pied du mur. Même Drago avait remarqué que j'étais lasse et que je ne désirais point en parler.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et j'allai fermer tous les rideaux de la chambre pour que Potter puisse dormir encore un peu. je retournai ensuite m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil avec la ferme intention d'attendre que le jeune homme daigne bien se réveiller. La nuit risquait d'être encore longue et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre demain matin que j'ai d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

HP HP

Je courais à travers les arbres. Derrière moi, deux yeux jaunes me poursuivent inlassablement. J'entendais son souffle rauque qui se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Il était beaucoup trop rapide, je sentais que bientôt il m'aurait rattrapé et alors, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je courais toujours à en perdre haleine, courant pour ma survie. Ma survie, toujours pour survivre et non pour vivre. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes jambes, il était trop tard désormais. Mais pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi toujours tous ces cauchemars, qui me rappellent toutes ses horreurs par où je suis passé ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours poursuivis par une ombre qui chaque jours est plus grande que le précédent ? Pourquoi vois-je toujours une menace tourbillonnant au dessus de ma tête tel un faucon à la recherche de sa proie ?

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il passe à l'attaque, je sentis un torrent glacé m'envahir. Je sentais chaque partie de mon être se glacer et je me réveillai en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Je sentis sous moi le contact doux et chaud d'une couverture alors que je m'attendais au contact froid et blessant de la pierre. Un frisson me parcouru et je m'aperçu que je n'étais plus vêtu que de mon short. Je sentais toujours ce courant glacé me parcourir tel des griffes acérées me déchirant les entrailles. Je voulu me redresser mais mes muscles refusèrent de m'obéir. Je discernais mal autour de moi, car l'endroit où je me trouvais était plongé dans la pénombre et mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habitué à l'obscurité. J'entendis un léger bruissement à ma droite, révélant la présence d'une deuxième personne.

Je l'entendis murmurer et de la lumière m'éblouit quelques instants. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et je vis un feu, crépitant dans une cheminée, qui répand un léger éclairage dans toute la chambre. Je tournai finalement la tête vers la droite et je regarda sans broncher Lucius Malfoy. L'homme me fixait de ses yeux gris acier, tel des lames de couteaux qui vous transpercent le coeur si on ose les regarder un peu trop longtemps. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuire noir, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, le visage neutre, ne reflétant aucune émotion. J'étais, même si je ne le montrais pas, assez surpris de ne pas voir un regard de dégoût sur son visage ou même, un sentiment de pure haine de sa part aurait été la moindre des choses, mais là il me regardait, tout simplement. J'eus même la pensée qu'il semblait amicale comme cela. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi! On parle bien de Malfoy, de Lucius Malfoy le mangemort sans coeur et sans pitié !

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, cherchant à comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce à quoi je pensais, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Malfoy fini par soupirer et détourner un instant le regard et, malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne pus empêcher un petit de sourire de victoire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien, je fus figé d'effroi tellement j'y voyais de la haine et de la colère. Je n'allais certainement pas passer un bon moment.

À suivre


	3. Entre quatre murs

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 3 : Entre quatre murs

Malfoy était parti depuis un long moment déjà, mais je continuais à fixer le mur devant moi. L'homme blond n'était pas passé par quatre chemins, il m'avait forcé à faire face à la dure réalité et cela, de manière un peu brutale, mais réaliste. J'étais un loup-garou, tout comme Remus. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de demander s'il y avait une solution contre cela, mais je connaissais la réponse. Non il n'y avait rien à faire, je dois désormais m'en accommoder, sans me plaindre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Après tout, si Lunard s'en est sorti toute ces années, pourquoi pas moi ? De plus, aujourd'hui il existe la potion tue-loup qui, je dois bien l'avouer, va énormément faciliter mes transformations. Ce que je crains le plus, ce sont justement les transformations qui, selon ce que j'en sais, semble être très douloureuses.

Je baissai le regard et regardai les deux bracelets qui scintillaient d'une lueur dorée autour des mes poignets. Apparemment, Malfoy a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour m'empêcher de sortir d'ici. Il m'a clairement indiqué que si j'avais l'imprudence de sortir de son manoir, les bracelets s'actionneraient et je recevrais des décharges semblables au sortilège Doloris. Je soupirai. J'étais sortie d'une prison pour entrer dans une autre, qui selon mon avis, me met dans une situation encore pire que la précédente. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cette vie ?

HP HP

J'arpentais les couloirs d'une grande demeure. Tout est sombre, Lord Voldemort semble détester le soleil, car les fenêtre sont recouvertes de rideaux épais et vert foncé pour empêcher le moindre rayon de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ma vue s'ajustait lentement, mais au moins, je voyais où je m'en allais. Bien qu'à l'extérieu,r on puisse y voir une veille maison délabrée, l'intérieur restait des plus somptueux. Le procédé de camouflage était des meilleurs, très semblable à celui de Poudlard ayant comme unique différence, que seul les mangemorts pouvaient y avoir accès sans déclencher les alarmes du mur de protection, installé par mon maître.

Si je me trouve en ce lieu, c'est que mon maître nous a appelé. Je lisais dans ma bibliothèque lorsque j'ai senti la marque me brûler. J'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de laisser Potter seul au manoir, mais il ne peut pas aller bien loin sans que je ne le sache. Ce soir allait être ma gloire personnelle puisque j'ai la ferme intention de révéler où ce trouve Harry Potter. J'imagine déjà le tableau.

J'arrivai finalement devant une petite porte de bois que je poussai. Je faisais partie des premiers arrivés, bien mieux être arrivé tôt que tard, il ne faut jamais faire attendre trop longtemps Lord Voldemort. Je pris docilement ma place dans le cercle et j'attendis en silence que les autres complètent les espaces vident.

Une fois que nous sommes tous présent, mon maître étira un sourire que je qualifierai plutôt de grimace. Il nous parla de l'attaque qu'il comptait porter sur Azkaban pour libérer ses fidèles mangemorts qui y avaient été enfermés. J'observai un peu l'ensemble des personnes présentes, toutes terrifiées à l'idée de se retrouver devant un détraqueur. Le mage sombre continuait à parler, son serpent ondulant à ses pieds. J'attendis patiemment que le seigneur noir en vienne à son sujet favoris, Potter, pour lui déballer mon précieux renseignement. Ma patience commençait à s'épuiser, mais j'attendis. Il ne valait mieux pas interrompre le seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il s'adresse à nous.

Finalement il en vint au moment que j'attendais avec impatience.

- « Severus, siffla Voldemort avec sa langue de serpent. Le projet pour la capture du jeune Potter avance-t-il comme prévu ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard qui signifiait que mieux valait que tout soit en ordre.

Je vis Severus déglutir avec peine et répondre au seigneur noir que Potter avait disparu de Poudlard et qu'il n'avait pas encore été retrouvé. C'était le moment pour moi, ma chance de prouver que je leur était supérieur et de ridiculiser Severus ! J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortie, je n'arrivais pas à dire que Potter se trouvait chez moi, dans une chambre de mon manoir. J'avais contenu ma patience depuis suffisamment longtemps, c'était le moment, mais encore une fois, aucun son. J'entendis au loin la discussion ou, je veux dire, la colère de mon maître. Heureusement pour moi, mon embarras était passé inaperçu, mon visage étant caché par ma cagoule. Comme un mort, je sortis lorsqu'il nous congédia et je rentrai au manoir.

Cela fait un moment déjà que je regardais danser les flammes du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Je regardais ses couleurs se battant entre elles, la rouge, la plus dominante, tentait d'envahir tout l'espace, voulant avaler le jaune doré qui esquivait les attaques. Les deux se mélangeaient entre elles, formant une teinte intermédiaire. J'avais l'impression de m'y perdre car mes pensées étaient mélangées, confuses. Elles aussi elles se battaient entre elles. J'étais comme le doré des flammes, j'essayais de me cacher d'une vérité qui m'était inaccessible, tant que je n'acceptais pas la présence du plus fort en mon esprit, tant que je ne me mélangerais pas comme le feu, je resterais aveugle, vautré dans le mensonge.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, constant que j'avais du m'assoupir. Je devais être vraiment épuisé pour dormir dans le fauteuil de mon salon privé. Mes vêtements s'en trouvaient froissés, mais je ne m'arrêtai peu sur se détail. Je ressentais un bourdonnement dans ma tête. C'était ce qui m'avait réveillé. J'avais l'étrange impression que cela devait avoir une certaine signification pour moi, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Je regardai le feu qui se consumait et… Ho ! Merde ! Je compris ! C'est le signal qui doit me prévenir que Potter est sorti de sa chambre et, qu'à l'heure actuel, il doit être proche de la sortie du manoir. Les bracelets devraient se mettre en marchent dès que Potter sera en dehors de la bâtisse. Je souris à cette pensée. Tranquillement, je me mis en route pour repêcher cet imprudent qui semble ne pas avoir suivi mes conseils

Je le retrouvai à quelques mètres des portes, exactement comme je l'avais prédit. Je le voyais se convulser de douleur sur le sol, mais il ne criait pas. Toujours en prenant mon temps pour faire durer la punition le plus longtemps possible, j'allai le rejoindre sur la pelouse. Je me postai à ses côtés et j'affichai mon petit sourire cruel pour le dissuader de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. J'empoignai le col de son chandail, qu'il avait dû trouver dans la commode de la chambre, et je le traînai à l'intérieur. Aussitôt dans le manoir les bracelets se désactivèrent, libérant le jeune sorcier de sa torture. Cependant, son corps continuait à trembler suite à la trop longue exposition au sort apposé sur les bracelets. Stupide Griffondor ! Je lui jetai un sortilège de sommeil et je le fis léviter jusqu'à son lit. Je n'étais pas d'humeur ce soir à faire la morale à un gosse de 16 ans.

HP HP

Je m'étais finalement rendormi quand je me réveillai en sursaut à cause de ma cicatrice. Il y avait encore eu une réunion de mangemorts, mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Je regardai dehors, il faisait toujours noir, donc c'était encore la nuit. Lucius Malfoy allait bientôt rentrer, si ce n'était déjà fait. Je sorti de sous les couvertures et je me levai. Je repérai une commode sur le mur opposé et j'allai ouvrir le premier tiroir. À l'intérieur, On y avait rangé plusieurs paires de pantalons, noirs, à croire que tout est noir dans cette maison. J'en pris une et je l'enfilai. Dans le deuxième tiroir j'y trouvai des chandails noirs, encore. Je ne trouvai pas de paires de bas, mais je pouvais m'en passer.

Je patientai pendant un certain temps, mais je voulais être sûr que Lucius dormirait. Sans faire de bruit je traversai les différents couloirs du manoir, encore noir, décidément ils aiment le noir dans cette famille, et je me retrouvai enfin devant les portes menant à l'extérieur. Je les poussai et je ressenti enfin l'air frais du matin sur ma peau. Je fis quelques pas, me rendant jusqu'à la pelouse couverte de rosée. Mes pieds sentaient chaque brins d'herbe qui les chatouillaient.

Cependant cette douce sensation ne dura pas longtemps car, à peine avais-je fais 6 pas dehors, que je m'effondrai sur le sol. Lucius n'avait pas menti, les bracelets fonctionnaient réellement. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré de toute part. J'ignore combien de temps j'étais resté sur le sol, mais je fini par sentir de fortes mains m'empoigner par le col de mon chandail. Je me fis traîner, pas de la meilleur façon qui soit, jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Heureusement que je n'étais pas sorti bien loin car ma peau protestait contre le frottement qu'elle avait avec le sol. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je fus à l'intérieur du manoir, mais je me rendis seulement compte du sort de sommeil que me lançait Malfoy. Je tentai de le combattre, mais les récents événements m'avaient affaibli et je m'endormi.

À Suivre


	4. Au matin

Échappé

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 4 : Au matin

Et voilà ! Je suis de retour à la case départ, dans cette chambre. J'aurais peut être mieux fait d'écouter les avertissements de Lucius. Après tout, où est-ce que ça m'a mené ? Je suis toujours enfermé et j'aurais pu m'épargner une douleur inutile. Je laisse un soupire m'échapper. Bien que je sois heureux d'avoir quitté Poudlard, ici je suis en terrain inconnu et j'ignore tout de ce qui m'attend. J'ignore complètement ce que me réserve le père de Malfoy et ça me fait un peu peur. Avant, j'avais un destin tout tracé. Même si je n'étais pas maître de ma destiné, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Ma vie a complètement été mise à l'envers lorsque je suis entré, une fois de trop, dans le bureau du directeur.

Cependant, je dois bien avouer que jusqu'ici, ma vie au manoir Malfoy n'a pas été aussi terrible. Je suis presque en vacances comparé à mes étés chez les Dursley. Quand je pense que Dumbledore m'a… Enfin, c'est sans importance. Je ferais mieux de penser à autre chose.

Je devrais cesser de réfléchir de la sorte, j'ai le cerveau qui entre en surchauffe et je suis certain que ma tête ne va pas tarder à exploser. Sur cette bonne résolution, je me dirige vers la porte qui me semble être celle de la salle de bain. Un bon bain devrait suffire à me changer les idées. J'attrape, au passage, une serviette dans la commode. En entrant la pièce, je dois avouer ma surprise de constater le contraste avec le reste du manoir. Ici il n'y a rien de noir, seulement du bleu et argent. Il y a un grand miroir sur l'un des murs. Sur le mur au dessus du bain, il y a la peinture d'un énorme serpent vert. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient suivrent le moindre de mes mouvements. La baignoire, est d'une taille plus que raisonnable et il y a tout ce dont j'ai besoin d'entreposer juste à la droite des robinets. Je me fis donc couler de l'eau bien chaude et pour le plaisir, je mis de la mousse.

Lorsque la baignoire fut plaine, je me dévêtis et plongeai dans l'eau brûlante. J'ai toujours aimé prendre mes bains à cette température, mais malheureusement, chez les Dursley, je passais toujours le dernier et le réservoir à eau chaude était souvent vide. Au contacte de l'eau, je sens doucement mes muscles se détendrent. C'est vraiment étonnant comment cela pouvait faire du bien. Cette sensation de chaleur qui parcourt entièrement notre corps, c'est indescriptible ! Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine et je me calai encore plus confortablement dans l'eau. Je du malheureusement sortir au bout d'un moment car, mes yeux menaçaient de se fermer d'eux même. Il va de soi, que je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir dans mon bain.

Je sortis donc et revins vers le comptoir pour me sécher avec la serviette. En attrapant ladite serviette, mon regard fut capté par mon reflet dans la glace. Les potions curatives de Lucius avaient faites un excellant travail, presque toutes mes cicatrices de griffes et de coups avaient été soignées et mon genoux était dans un bien meilleur état. Oui j'avais bien meilleur mine. Je pris mes vêtements, où ceux que j'avais empruntés, à votre guise, et je retournai à la chambre la tête légèrement plus vide que lorsque j'en était sorti.

Près du lit que j'avais occupé, se tenait un elfe de maison qui semblait m'attendre. Il ressemblait à Dobby dans son linge de vaisselle rayé. Dobby… Poudlard… Je me secouai mentalement et je regardai l'elfe avec un regard curieux. Le petit être pris une inspiration et me demanda d'une petite voix criarde si je désirais quelque chose à manger. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et je le vis partir précipitamment. J'avais faim, mon estomac me le faisait bien sentir ! J'ai hâte qu'il revienne avec de la nourriture, après tout je n'ai rien avalé depuis ma fuite du château. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et je regardai à l'extérieur. C'était le matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel.

Je me retournai en entendant l'elfe revenir avec un plateau de nourriture qui fut bien accueilli par mon estomac. L'elfe était reparti me laissant seul pour manger. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Certes ça n'égalait pas Poudlard, mais je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. Poudlard, que s'y passe t-il ?

DM DM

« Rrron fiuuuu ! » Je me redressai et empoignai mon oreiller pour le lancer sur Grabbe qui venait de me réveiller avec ses ronflements. Mon cadrant indiquait seulement 7 heures. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer à essayer de dormir avec tout ce bruit donc, je me levai, me lavai et m'habillai. Ensuite, je pris le chemin de la grande salle avec un livre sous le bras. Il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves. J'allais être tranquille pendant un certain temps du moins. J'ouvris mon livre que je lus en grignotant mon déjeuné. Quand je daignai relever la tête, je m'aperçu que la grande salle était désormais presque comble. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'arriver des autres élèves tellement j'avais été absorbé par ma lecture.

Je sursautai légèrement, bien que personne ne s'en aperçu, en voyant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ atterrir devant moi. C'était l'heure du courrier et comme à l'habituel, les hiboux envahissaient la grande salle. Je pris mon journal et lus les gros titres. Potter, bien sur, figurait en première page. Les nouvelles voyageaient vites dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Dumbledore nous avait appris la disparition de Potter seulement hier soir au souper et déjà toute la communauté de la sorcellerie était au courant. Même en étant absent, Potter réussissait encore à avoir la vedette. C'était frustrant. Moi un Malfoy, je devrais être respecté par tous, mais Potter a toujours aimé se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'est plus là. Je me demande tout de même ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Le terme « disparition » de Dumbledore était plutôt vague.

HP HP

Lorsque j'eus fini de prendre mon petit déjeuné, je déposai le plateau sur la table de nuit. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour passer le temps ? Mes affaires sont dans les poches de ma robes de sorcier et c'est Malfoy qui l'a en ce moment. Non, en fait il a du la vider de son contenu et la jeter aux ordures vu l'état dans lequel elle devait être. Je m'assoyais donc devant la fenêtre et je regardai le temps passer. Je songeai à tous ces changements qui venaient d'être opérés dans ma vie et je cherchai à voir ce que je pouvais bien en tirer de positif.

Lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, j'entendis la porte de ma « prison » s'ouvrir. Je me retournai pour apercevoir Lucius Malfoy. Quel surprise n'est-ce pas ? Il me lança un petit sourire en coin auquel je répondis par une grimace.

Il s'approcha de moi et sortis de sa poche ma valise, qu'il agrandi pour la rendre à sa taille normale. Ensuite, il la déposa au pied de mon lit.

- « J'ai du faire le tri des choses que comportait vos effets personnels.» Me dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- « Il y a quelque petite chose que j'ai du vous subtiliser, tel que votre balais, votre baguette, ainsi qu'une fort jolie cape d'invisibilité. J'ai également pris le droit de jeter quelques un de vos vêtements que je trouvais répugnant et je les ai remplacé par des morceaux beaucoup plus convenables. »

« J'imagine déjà que la moitié d'entre eux doivent être noir » pensai-je.

- « Maintenant que je suis certain que vous avez eu votre leçon cette nuit à propos du fait que vous feriez mieux de ne pas sortir du manoir, je pourrai vous laisser sortir de cette chambre. Lorsque vous sentirez une légère chaleur provenant de vos bracelets, je vous conseille de ne plus vous avancez plus loin dans cette direction. Cela signifie que l'accès à cette partie du manoir vous est interdit. »

Il se leva, se préparant à partir, mais moi j'avais des questions auxquelles je désirais qu'il réponde.

- « Attendez! » m'entendis-je crier.

Il se retourna vers moi avec des mouvement fluides et lents, presque sensuels. Sensuel ? Je divague moi.

- « Oui ? » me demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse et grave qui me fit frissonner.

- « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas encore livré à Voldemort ? »

- « J'ai mes raisons. » me dit-il comme unique réponse avant de s'en retournai en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je l'avais laissé filer. Il me restait une question. Pourquoi se montrait- il civile ou même me témoignait-il un minimum de courtoisie ?

À suivre


	5. Odeur

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 5 : Odeur

Je passai le dîner dans ma chambre, n'étant pas encore prêt à en sortir de nouveau. Je me contentai de me tourner les pouces pendant toute la journée, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrais se passer si je me décidais à sortir. Après le départ de Malfoy, l'envie de le rattraper pour lui poser ma dernière question c'était envolée très rapidement. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'homme et l'idée de sortir de ma chambre m'effrayait. Après tout, je ne connais pas cet endroit et pour le peu que j'en ai vu à ma première sortie, ce n'est pas une maison décorée avec des fleurs et des papillons sur les mures. Cependant, en voyant le soleil se coucher par ma fenêtre et sentant la faim commencer à me torturer l'estomac, je pris mon courage de Griffondor à deux et je sortis sans bruit dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la salle à manger. À quoi cela me sert-il de m'enfermer volontairement dans une chambre ?

Je reconnus quelques-uns des passages que j'avais emprunté lorsque je cherchais le moyen de sortir. Au détour d'un couloir, une étrange odeur flotta jusqu'à mes narines. C'était une belle odeur, douce, agréable, rafraîchissante, c'était comme une caresse et sans m'en rendre compte, je la suivis doucement. Je traversai une partie du manoir, passant devant les portes du grand hall et j'aboutis finalement devant les portes de ce que je déduisais être la cuisine. J'en fus plutôt surpris, parce que l'odeur que je sentais, n'était pas celle d'un quelconque plat préparé. Je poussai les portes, toujours curieux, et je me figea pendant une fraction de seconde.

Assis à une table en bois sombre, se tenait le grand Lucius Malfoy. Il semblait attendre patiemment qu'on lui serve son repas. Le plus étrange étant que l'odeur, qui me titillait les narines, était encore plus présente autour de lui. J'en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'en réalité, c'était LUI qui dégageait cette agréable odeur ! Malfoy, sans me dire un mot, me pointa la chaise en face de lui et comme un automate, j'allai m'y asseoir. Un elfe de maison vint mettre un couvert devant moi pour que je puisse également profiter du repas. Malfoy lisait la gazette du sorcier ne s'occupant pas plus qu'il le faut de ma personne. Je m'en sentais plutôt gêné d'ailleurs. Le silence me semblait lourd et pesant, je ne suis pas habitué à cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, pour mon plus grand bonheur, les elfes nous apportâmes à manger et Lucius déposa la Gazette plus loin sur la table pour commencer à se restaurer. Je fis de même et, dans un étrange silence, nous mangeâmes notre repas.

Moi, j'étais un peu déconcentré par cette délicieuse odeur que je continuais à sentir et dont j'étais désormais certain qu'elle provenait de Lucius Malfoy. Après qu'il ait terminé son dessert, il se leva avec souplesse et sorti de la salle à manger me laissant terminer seul. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot. Étrangement, j'en étais un peu triste.

Après avoir terminé, je restai pour réfléchir, observant les elfes desservir la table. Mon regard se posa sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que Malfoy avait laissé traîner. Je la pris et commença à la feuilleté. Bien sure, on parlait encore de moi. On y mentionnait ma disparition et on invitait la population sorcière à donner la moindre information, aux aurores, qui pourrait les aider à me retrouver. Je ris légèrement en pensant que jamais un aurore ne penserait venir me chercher ici. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'on me retrouve, n'est-ce pas l'intention lorsqu'on fuit l'endroit que l'on considérait comme sa maison ?

Alors que je terminais de lire la _Gazette_, un hibou débarqua dans la cuisine. Il portait une lettre à la patte et semblait assez pressé de se voir enlevé sa charge. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais prendre la lettre, après tout, elle ne m'était pas adressée, elle était pour Lucius. Le hibou passablement énervé ce décida à me mordre les doigts jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à prendre la lettre. Aussitôt délivré de son fardeau, le hibou parti à tire d'ailes reprenant ainsi sa route.

J'examinai la lettre, qui se trouvait dans une enveloppe jaunâtre, un peu dorée. La lettre venait de Malfoy junior et était adressée à son père. L'idée de lire la missive était plutôt tentante mais, c'était certain que je me ferait prendre par le père. C'est donc en réprimant ma curiosité que je sortis de la cuisine pour partir à la recherche de Malfoy senior. Encore une fois, je sentis la douce odeur que dégageait Malfoy et je la suivis jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque. La pièce était grande et bien éclairée. Il y avait un grand nombre d'étagère contenant des livres tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Il se dégageait de cette pièce une aura de paix et de tranquillité. J'avançai entre les rayonnages et je vis au font de la pièce, près des grandes fenêtres, un bon nombres de fauteuils qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables.

Assis confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, Malfoy était occupé à lire un gros ouvrage poussiéreux. Il me regarda entrer et je vis que, visiblement, je le dérangeais.

Gêné je marchai directement vers lui. Relevant la tête de son livre il me demanda :

- « Que voulez-vous donc monsieur Potter ? »

Pour une raison que j'ignore complètement, de grosse gouttes de sueur descendaient le long de mon dos.

- « Je… » commençais-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- « Vous avez reçu une lettre. » lui répondis-je en lui tendant la lettre, qu'il prit.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je le fixai pendant tout le temps qu'il lu sa lettre. Je sursautai lorsqu'il me parla à nouveau :

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Potter pour que vous attendiez ainsi ? » me dit-il sèchement.

Je sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque, rouge de honte de mettre fait prendre à le fixer. Mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ?

À suivre


	6. Attirance

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K.Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 6 : Attirance

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que je suis tombé sur Potter en allant sur le Chemin de traverse. Je n'avais pas compris, sur l'instant, pourquoi j'avais voulu emmener le garçon avec moi. J,étais encore plus loin de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai soigné et pas donné au seigneur des ténèbres. On peut dire que je ne me reconnais plus. Voilà que je commence même à me surprendre en train de l'observer. Potter commence à me rendre fou. Il m'attire. Harry Potter m'attire et c'est ce qui m'a empêché de lui faire du mal depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je le voulais et je le veux toujours, mais je le veux pour moi seul.

Mais quand est-il du garçon ? Est-il lui aussi attiré par moi ? Je devrai faire en sorte de le savoir et si par chance, je lui fais le moindre petit effet, alors débutera le jeu de la séduction.

Quand un Malfoy désir, un Malfoy obtient.

Par chance, personne ne peut découvrir que le gamin se trouve ici. Voldemort le recherche toujours activement, mais il n'a aucune piste, aucun lien. J'ai été le premier à découvrir Potter et cela est bien à mon seul avantage. Jamais le Lord noir ne va oser croire que moi, l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, cacherait son plus grand ennemi dans sa demeure. C'est tout bonnement inimaginable. Quant à la vieille bourrique de Dumbledore, comme un idiot il a tout bonnement cessé ses recherches. Lui qui semblait tant veiller sur Potter, il ne semble pas aussi brillant et vaillant qu'on pourrait l'espérer. Je devrai tout de même rester vigilant, il a peut-être encore un ou deux espions qui cherchent toujours le garçon.

Un bruit à me gauche me sorti de ma rêverie. C'est Potter. Il vient tout juste de s'asseoir de manière quelque peu bruyante dans un fauteuil tout près du mien. Depuis quelques jours, il vient, à tous les midis, lire un livre en ma compagnie. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'en plaindre, car après tout, il rend le décor de la bibliothèque beaucoup plus agréable. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas tester le jeune homme maintenant ? Comme je l'ai dit, s'il réagit je débute le jeu de la séduction et s'il ne réagit pas… Je n'abandonnerai pas !

HP HP

Comme j'en ai pris dernièrement l'habitude après le dîner, je vais retrouver Malfoy dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Enfin, si on peut appeler ce que je fais lire. Je passe en réalité le plus clair de mon temps à l'observer plutôt que de lire réellement. La première fois que j'étais venu, c'était dans le but de découvrir pourquoi je sentais l'odeur de Malfoy aussi intensément. N'ayant pas découvert la raison dès la première journée, je suis revenu la deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas si empoté que vous le croyez, j'ai bien entendu fini par comprendre. Mais pour comprendre, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. L'homme m'attire. Lucius Malfoy a toujours été bel homme, toujours avec une apparence soignée et distinguée. Il dégage même un petit air aristocratique.

Moi, Harry Potter, j'avoue admirer cet homme et être attiré par lui !

J'ai ensuite découvert, dans un livre de la bibliothèque, qu'il y a un phénomène qui se produit parfois lorsque l'on s'attache intensément à une personne. Lorsqu'on aime cette personne, nous finissons toujours par être plus sensibles par rapport à elle. On peut deviner ce à quoi elle pense, ses réactions, ses tensions et son parfum. On reconnaît toujours son parfum. En étant un loup-garou, mon odora semble être plus sensible à l'odeur dégagée par Malfoy.

En fait, son parfum semble soudain plus persistant. Il n'est plus dans son fauteuil. Un souffle chaud vint taquiner la peau de mon coup. Aahhh ! Il est derrière mon fauteuil. Mais que fait-il ? Voilà que ma respiration échappe à mon contrôle, elle accélère de même que mon rythme cardiaque. Je sue à grosse goutte et lui il se rapproche. Il me murmure dans l'oreille, je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit, je suis trop surpris par sa proximité. Je restai dans mon état de stupeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la bibliothèque, me laissant seul.

DM DM

Je relis de nouveau la réponse que m'a envoyée mon père il y a de cela quelques jours. Cette lettre n'est pas comme les autres. Mon père refuse catégoriquement de me dire tout ce qu'il sait, lui qui aime si souvent se vanter de ses relations, mais en plus il m'ordonne de ne plus jamais parler de Potter à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est absolument pas normal comme réaction de la part de mon père.

De plus, il a refusé que je vienne lui rendre une petite visite à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard alors qu'il y a deux semaines il avait accepté que je vienne. Je crois qu'un peu d'espionnage auprès de mon père s'impose !

LM LM

Je souris de manière victorieuse en sortant de la bibliothèque. Potter avait réagi lorsque je l'ai approché. Exactement ce que j'espérais. Maintenant je vais pourvoir mettre en marche mon plan. Le jeu de la séduction débute maintenant !

À suivre


	7. Le jeu de la séduction

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 7 : Le jeu de la séduction

Je n'ai pas revu Lucius depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque. Même après les heures qui se sont écoulées depuis, mon cœur recommence à accélérer rien que d'y penser. À quoi peut bien jouer Lucius ? Serait-il attiré par moi lui aussi ? Et puis depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom ? Ah ! Oui, depuis que je me suis avoué qu'il m'attirait ! Comment être sur maintenant que Lucius puisse être également attiré par moi ? Je devrais peut-être le laisser faire les chose, s'il recommence à flirter avec moi alors je n'aurai qu'à me jeter à l'eau… Non ?

LM LM

J'ai laissé le garçon tranquille pendant le reste de l'après-midi pour qu'il puisse faire fonctionner un peu de sa matière grise. Mon jeu va débuter au repas de ce soir. Selon sa réaction dans la bibliothèque, il se pourrait qu'il se jette dans mes bras bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi je puisse espérer. Soupirant, je me levai de mon fauteuil. La pendule vient de sonner, il est l'heure du repas, l'heure de tester Potter une nouvelle fois. J'emprunte le chemin le plus cour pour me rendre à la salle à dîner. Je connais ce manoir sur le bout de mes doigts, j'en suis le maître et tout ce qui se trouve entre ces mur m'appartiens, enfin tout sauf Potter… pour l'instant.

J'entre à pas de loup dans la salle à manger, le garçon est déjà assis à table et attend d'être servis. Je passe derrière sa chaise, lui frôlant l'épaule au passage et du coin de l'œil, je le vois rougir. C'est très bien, exactement ce que j'espérais. En ce moment, il ne ressemble plus au jeune garçon puissant que j'ai retrouvé blessé sur le chemin de traverse, il ressemble à n'importe quel adolescent bourré d'hormones.

Je m'assis à ma place avec grâce, regardant le garçon dans le yeux, le jaugeant. Il soutint mon regard cette fois, me défiant de recommencer. Il voit à quel jeu je joue et, selon son expression, il me laisse entendre que lui aussi est de la partie. C'est un peu comme s'il était déjà à moi !

Nous mangeâmes tous deux en silence, nous défient parfois tous deux du regard, je gagnais la majeure partie du temps, réussissant à le faire rougir alors que moi de mon côté je restais d'une blancheur impeccable. Je suis un Malfoy, il lui faudra plus que cela pour me faire réagir.

Potter a terminé de manger et le voilà qui se lève pour sortir de table. Une chose que ne n'avais pas prévu, fut qu'au moment où il passa près de moi, il laissa sa main caresser mes cheveux comme une caresse avant de gagner la sortie de manière provocante. Ainsi c'est déclaré, Harry Potter a également envie de jouer à ce petit jeu !

Les jours suivants se passèrent de manière assez semblables. Potter et moi lisions ou faisions semblant de lire dans la bibliothèque, nous défiant sans arrêt du regard, nous frôlant lorsque nous passions l'un près de l'autre. Tous deux nous essayons de faire réagir l'autre le plus possible. C'était un duel, le premier qui craquait et avouait son attirance envers l'autre perdait la partie. Je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai qu'un seul choix, gagner en faisant plier Potter en premier.

Seulement, je commence à me faire du soucis, mon fils ne cesse depuis la disparition de Potter de m'envoyer des lettres, me posant des questions à propos du garçon. Je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour que mon fils ne commence pas à avoir des doutes quant à la localisation du garçon. J'ai nullement besoin de donner à mon fils un moyen de pression sur moi. Il est hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à Draco ! Je vais devoir accepter de le laisser venir au vacances de Pâques qui vont avoir lieu dans environ 1 mois. Je vais devoir cacher Potter pendant ce temps, comment le garçon va-t-il le prendre ? Mal, comment pourrait-il le prendre autrement ?

Je vais bientôt devoir m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire, il ne reste qu'un peu plus de deux semaines avant la pleine lune et le garçon devra subir sa première transformation en loup-garou, la plus difficile selon ce que l'on raconte. J'espère que j'aurai gagner à notre petit jeu d'ici là car, au moins, j'aurai une bonne raison pour l'accompagner dans sa transformation. On dit que les animagus aident beaucoup les loup-garou par leur présence lors des transformation. Malgré la potion tue-loup, on est jamais trop prudent. Jamais je ne resterai au côté d'un loup-garou sous forme humaine, je suis trop prudent pour cela.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'à cette heure, le garçon doit être en train de lire dans la bibliothèque, pourquoi ne pas aller le rejoindre ?

HP HP

Je n'avais pas encore vu Lucius de toute la journée sauf au repas et le voilà qui arrive dans la bibliothèque. Croyez moi ou non, mais je deviens vraiment dépendant de l'homme. Je ne peux plus passer une seule journée sans le voir, sans me prêter à son jeu, ce jeu auquel aucun de nous deux ne désir perdre. C'est stupide de garder autant notre fierté, car pendant ce temps nous nous forçons à rester seul. Pourquoi continuons-nous à jouer à ce jeu d'ailleurs ? Pour ma part, j'ai les nerfs qui lâches. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps je le sens.

Le voilà qui me frôle le coup en passant derrière mon fauteuil, je n'ai qu'une seule envie en se moment précis et c'est de l'empoigner par le collet pour l'embrasser. Le seul problème technique est que mes gestes ont été plus rapide que ma penser et que je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser Lucius Malfoy. Le baiser est si... Huuum! Extraordinaire ! Je finis par le relâcher et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je peux y voir du désir et une petite lueur d'amusement me signifiant : « J'ai gagné, c'est moi qui ai gagné! ».

À suivre


	8. Étincelle d'amour

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 8 : Étincelle d'amour

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens d'embrasser Lucius... Non ! Malfoy, son nom est Malfoy ! Ces yeux gris me regardent rieurs. Il est tout bonnement magnifique et je viens de l'embrasser ! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et subitement, je me sens comme une jeune collégienne qui vient de recevoir son premier baisé ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces et onctueuses. Comment y résister ? Mon cœur cogne fortement dans ma poitrine et dans un geste beaucoup moins brusque que tout à l'heure, je l'attire à nouveau vers moi et l'embrasse encore une fois. Après tout, maintenant que le mal est fait, pourquoi ne pas en profiter jusqu'au bout ?

Je sens ma tête qui chavire et je me sens subitement heureux. Juste bien et heureux. Il n'y a plus rien qui me tracasse. J'en viens même à oublier notre stupide jeu et je profite de cet instant d'intimité avec cet homme.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il passe derrière moi et s'assoit à mes côtés dans le fauteuil. Il me prend ses bras et, toujours avec son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres, il me serre contre lui. Son étreinte est chaude et sécurisante.

Peu importe ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, il n'y a que l'instant présent qui compte . Quant au reste, je ne m'en préoccupe plus. D'ailleurs, je me sens tellement bien, si serein dans ses bras musclés avec ses cheveux d'or qui tombent sur une de mes épaules. Je me sens si bien que je crois que je vais... m'endormir...

Voilà que j'étouffe un bâillement et que je sens ses bras raffermir son emprise sur moi. Je vais peut-être me permettre de fermer les yeux justes quelques instants...

LM LM

Je suis bêtement assis dans mon fauteuil préféré avec Potter, non, Harry dans mes bras. Je suis plus heureux que je ne l'aie jamais été et c'est grâce à cet enfant que je le suis présentement. Que puis-je désirer de plus ? Beaucoup de choses à vrai dire, mais avec cet ange dans mes bras, ces choses deviennent futiles voir même inutiles.

Il est si beau avec ses cheveux en batailles, sa peau légèrement hâlée et... tout quoi. Tout en lui est parfait. Tellement que je ne puis le décrire par peur de ne pas réussir à bien vous représenter sa beauté.

Cet ange si parfais qui dort dans mes bras. Je le regarde et je regarde à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. La pleine lune approche et bien qu'il nous reste quelques semaines devant nous, Harry, étant un nouveau loup-garou, il devra subir sa première transformation. Je sens que son corps s'affaiblit déjà à l'avance.

Je pousse un soupire. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur de cette transformation qu'il devra subir. Je... Depuis quand ai-je peur pour lui ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai passé trop de temps avec le garçon. Même mon maître semble se tenir tranquille pour me permettre de passer plus de temps avec Harry.

Je ne m'en plaindrai pas cependant ! Oh non je ne me plaindrai pas du tout !

Je souris à nouveau et sentant mon ange bouger, je le soulève délicatement et une fois qu'il est bien positionné dans mes bras, je me mets en route vers sa chambre. Je le couche délicatement dans son lit et, toujours heureux, je m'en vais vers ma propre chambre avec un dernier regard vers la lune, une légère peur se reflétant au fond de mes yeux.

À suivre


	9. Problèmes à l'horizon

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Chapitre 9 : Problèmes à l'horizon

Je me réveillai doucement, le sourire aux lèves et le cœur plus léger. La sensation d'être dans les bras de Lucius encore présente. Je me redressai dans mon lit pour m'y asseoir. Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. J'en déduis donc qu'il a dû venir me porter dans mon lit hier soir. J'aimerais bien pouvoir à nouveau être avec lui, dans ses bras. En très peu de temps, j'ai développer une véritable dépendance envers lui. Sa présence me rassure et me réconforte. Si je me souviens bien, sa chambre n'est pas supposée être très loin de la mienne.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux bracelets dorés que je porte aux poignets. Me laissera-t-il entrer dans sa chambre désormais ? Parce que je me souviens très bien, en me promenant l'autre jour, qu'il y a une pièce, non loin d'ici, qui m'était interdite d'accès.

Sans me soucier de ma tenue vestimentaire, je me lève et pars à la recherche de la chambre de Lucius. Je m'en vais directement vers la pièce qui m'était interdite et cette fois je ne ressens aucune chaleur provenant des bracelets. Je tourne alors la poignée et pousse la porte. La chambre est entièrement plongée dans le noir et je vois la forme de Lucius toujours endormi dans son lit.

À pas de loup, je me dirige vers lui et monte dans le lit à ses côtés. Je passe doucement mes doigts dans ces longs cheveux blonds et le regarde dormir quelques instants. Il est tellement beau comme ça. Inconsciemment, je me mis à sourire.

LM LM

Je me réveille en sentant un poids dans mon lit à mes côtés. Je sens une petite main qui joue dans mes cheveux. Je souris et en ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur le beau visage d'Harry qui me sourit également. J'ouvre grand les bras et comprenant mon allusion, il vint se blottir contre moi. J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour accepter sa présence aussi facilement, après tout, même Narcissa n'a jamais eue accès à cette chambre, mais je suis heureux avec Harry dans mes bras. Rien n'aurait pu briser cette sensation de bien-être en dehors de l'arrivée d'un de mes elfes de maison...

Je viens de dire arriver d'un elfe de maison ? Je ne me suis pas trompé, car l'un de mes elfes vient tout juste d'apparaître dans ma chambre l'air très nerveux. Je pris mon regard le plus froid et le plus impassible possible alors que cette pauvre créature allait commencer à prendre la parole.

- « M... Maître... Je sais que vous n.. n'aimez pas être dérangé, m... mais M. Severus Rogue souhaite vous voir. Il vous attend au salon maître. »

Sur ce, voilà que ce bon à rien d'elfe s'empresse de disparaître avant d'avoir pu recevoir la moindre punition. Je vois le regard légèrement paniqué de Harry et, pour le rassurer, je l'embrasse brièvement. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et m'apprête à sortir. Arrivé devant la porte je me retourne et ordonne à Harry de ne pas sortir de cette pièce.

Pour plus de sécurité, je bloque l'accès à la porte sur ses bracelets et je sors pour me diriger vers le salon. Je prends mon air le plus contrarié lorsque je passe la porte de la pièce. Severus est déjà bien installé dans un fauteuil et je m'assois juste en face de lui. Prenant mon air le plus poli, je lui demande ce qu'il vient faire chez moi à une heure aussi matinale.

- « Je suis venu te demander de l'aide. Notre maître m'a chargé depuis peu de retrouver Potter et malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Étant donné que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, je suis venu te demander si tu n'avais pas une petite idée. »

Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Harry ! Sinon ce cher Severus ferait bien une crise de cœur en apprenant que le garçon se trouve dans ma chambre en ce moment même ! Mais trêve de tergiversions, je n'ai plus l'intention de livrer Harry au seigneur des ténèbres. Je regarde Severus avec mon regard le plus neutre et impassible que je puisse produire et je lui réponds :

- « As-tu cherché du côté de ses copains Griffondor ? Parce que sérieusement Severus, comment diable penses-tu que j'aurais la moindre petite idée de l'endroit où se trouve se bon à rien de Potter ? »

Je dois dire que je rigole légèrement en ce moment à la pensé du petit Griffondor qui est couché dans mon lit. Bon, je vois le regard de Severus changer et il me lance un regard de lassitude. S'excusant de m'avoir dérangé, il prend le chemin de la sortie.

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement une fois que je suis certain qu'il est loin de la propriété. J'ai bien eu peur au départ qu'il ait découvert que je cachais Harry, mais il semblerait que j'ai fait suffisamment attention.

NN NN

Ce que ne vit pas Lucius fut le regard heureux qu'affichait Severus en sortant du manoir Malfoy. Ce que Severus avait caché à Lucius, c'était qu'il avait une idée bien précise de l'endroit où pouvait bien ce trouver le morveux. Rogue regarda vers la chambre de Lucius avant de passer la grille et y vit une silhouette qui n'était pas celle du grand blond. Il avait enfin la confirmation comme quoi il avait bel et bien retrouvé Harry Potter.

À suivre


	10. Une discussion s'impose

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre après une absence de 4 ans ! J'ai l'intention de terminer cette fic en quelques chapitres seulement. Il est tout à fait possible que l'on remarque un changement dans le style de mon écriture, mais vu le nombre d'années qui séparent les autres chapitres de celui-ci, je crois qu'il est impossible de faire autrement. J'espère que ceux qui m'avaient déjà lu seront heureux de découvrir que j'ai l'intention de terminer ma fic et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

Chapitre 10 : Une discussion s'impose

Après son entretien avec Severus, Lucius retourna immédiatement à sa chambre avant que le garçon ne tente de défoncer sa porte pour pouvoir en sortir. Le garçon n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande patience et Lucius le savait parfaitement ! Il parcourra donc rapidement les couloirs du manoir et il entra directement dans sa chambre une fois arrivée devant celle-ci.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, il vit le garçon assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin du manoir ! Le jeune homme avait l'air profondément ancré dans ses pensées ce qui fit qu'il n'entendit pas Lucius entrer et se glisser derrière lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras forts. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant Lucius, mais il sourit tout en continuant de regarder à l'extérieur. Lucius posa un léger baisé sur la tête du garçon avant de le tirer vers lui dans une étreinte.

Le grand blond dû cependant relâcher et le plus jeune et retourner sa tête vers lui pour qu'il le regarde.

« Tu sais que nous allons devoir avoir une discussion, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et suivit l'aîné sur le lit de ce dernier.

« Je… »

« Non, laisse-moi commencer Harry. »

Il attendit d'être certain d'avoir toute l'attention du plus jeune avant de continuer. La discussion qu'il allait avoir était très importante.

« Comme tu le sais, le professeur Rogue vient de nous rendre une petite visite. »

Lucius attendit quelques secondes pour laisser l'information pénétrer dans le cerveau d'Harry.

« Il… » hésita-t-il. « Le Lord lui a donné la mission de te retrouver, donc Severus est venu me voir pour que je lui donne un coup de main. »

Le visage d'Harry se renfrogna immédiatement, mais il n'interrompit pas Lucius.

« Je vais être franc avec toi Harry. Au départ, lorsque je t'ai retrouvé en sang sur le Chemin de traverse, j'avais la ferme intention de te livrer au seigneur. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. »

À cette annonce, on pu voir le visage d'Harry se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de te ramener auprès de Dumbledore non plus, car détrompe-moi si ce n'est pas cas, mais tu es en fuite n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda Lucius et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage.

« C'est exact heu… »

« Appelle-moi Lucius, Harry. »

« C'est vrai Lucius » lui répondit Harry. « Je me suis sauvé de Poudlard et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner ! », cracha-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de te renvoyer là-bas Harry. Cependant, il y a deux problèmes, en plus de Severus, qui s'imposent à nous. Tout d'abord, il y a la visite de mon fils qui tient absolument à revenir au manoir pour les vacances de Pâques. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il semble bien décidé à venir, avec ou sans ma permission. »

Lucius lança un regard d'excuse à Harry, avant de lui avouer le plan qu'il avait décidé pour palier au problème.

« Je vais malheureusement devoir te demander de rester enfermer dans ta chambre durant cette période de temps. Quant aux vacances d'été, nous aviserons une fois rendu là » soupira le grand blond.

Harry se sentit légèrement triste à cette nouvelle, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution envisageable.

« Viendras-tu me voir au moins ? »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux sans éveiller les soupçons de mon fils Harry. »

« Bien. »

Le visage du blond devint soudain grave alors qu'il avait l'intention d'aborder le dernier sujet avec Harry. C'était également le plus difficile à aborder. Il l'avait repoussé jusqu'à la dernière minute.

« Harry, tu dois sans doute sentir que la pleine lune approche, non ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda, le visage ravagé de douleurs.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai ressenti », souffla-t-il.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin Harry, ce sera très douloureux la première fois. Cependant, tu as de la chance que je sache parfaitement fabriquer une potion tue-loup. Je ne pourrai pas effacer la souffrance, mais ce sera beaucoup moins pénible pour toi. De plus, je suis un animagus et j'ai l'intention de t'accompagner lors de ta transformation. »

À ses mots, le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il sauta dans les bras de Lucius. Sa toute nouvelle condition ne serait peut-être pas si pénible finalement !

SS SS

À Poudlard, le maître des potions semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Que faisait-il avec l'information qu'il détenait sur la localisation de Potter ? il était totalement hors de question de prévenir Voldemort, mais devait-il donner l'information à Dumbledore ? il s'avait très bien que le jeune homme avait fui le château. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Et à quoi jouait donc son ami ? L'homme taciturne ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, à qui faire confiance…

À suivre


	11. Première transformation

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ose espérer que vous serez heureux de lire cette suite qui répond à quelques questions qui m'ont été posées… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Première transformation

On sait tous que la vie à la campagne est associée à une petite vie tranquille, loin du bruit et des lumières incessantes de la ville. Ce soir-là, on ne pouvait être plus proche de la réalité. Seul, dans la nuit, le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Étrangement, les animaux ne faisaient aucun bruit à l'étable. Les vaches ne beuglaient pas dans les champs, les poules ne piaillaient pas dans le poulailler, les cochons ne poussaient aucun grognement et même les gnomes de jardin restaient terrés dans leur trou.

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté dans ce coin reculé de la campagne. La lune était haute dans le ciel. Elle éclairait faiblement le ciel, cachée derrière un gros nuage. Elle laissait filtrer une faible lueur de temps à autre.

C'est alors, que surgissant du néant, des silhouettes noires apparurent. Elles se comptaient comme étant une petite vingtaine. Il s'agissait d'hommes et de femmes, portant tous de grandes robes noires, le visage masqué par une cagoule. Ces hommes et femmes, sont des mangemorts, partisans de Voldemort et ce soir-là, ils avaient une mission. C'est pourquoi, ils se dirigeaient tous vers une maison à l'aspect étrange que l'on nommait encore à cet instant, le Terrier.

Ces mangemorts, réussirent à s'approcher suffisamment de la petite maison, pour entrer dans la demeure, provoquant un vent de panique chez les occupants qui l'habitaient. Une véritable bataille s'ensuivis, mais le mal était fait. Les occupants s'étaient retrouvés piégés à l'intérieur de leur propre demeure et celle-ci provoqua leur perte. Toute la charmante petite famille perdit la vie, sauf les deux plus jeunes membres qui se trouvaient alors à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Du côté des mangemorts, il y eu très peu de pertes, mais une autre famille du faire face à un deuil, celle des Malfoy, face à la mort de la douce et froide Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ne sembla pas être très touché parla mort de la femme, car cela faisait longtemps et lui et Narcissa ne s'entendaient plus. On peut même dire qu'ils restaient ensemble seulement pour sauver les apparences et pour conserver intact le nom des Malfoy.

Quant au Terrier, Voldemort se chargea lui-même de déclencher un incendie dans la demeure. Très rapidement, on put voir les flammes se déclarées et la petite maison se transformer en véritable feu de joie pour les disciples de Voldemort. Les mangemorts, quant à eux, se réjouir face à ce spectacle. Ensuite, il se retirèrent des lieux de l'incendie, car après tout leur mission était… accomplie. De la maison des Weasley, il n'en resta rien d'autre que des cendres.

En ce qui concerne Lucius Malfoy, une fois dans son manoir, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son fils pour l'informer immédiatement de la mort de sa mère. Il lui demanda également à son fils de garder cette information pour lui, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur leur famille pour le moment. Lucius s'avait que Drago et Narcissa ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu, mais la femme blonde était tout de même la mère de Drago…

L'homme se donna la journée avant de transplaner au Chemin de traverse. Il devait immédiatement aller régler des papiers à la banque des sorciers, pour régler les éventuels problèmes suite à la mort de son épouse. S'il ne voulait pas faire la une de la _Gazette_ le lendemain matin, le blond choisit de s'y rendre aux heures où il se doutait qu'il avait très peu de chances de rencontrer d'autres sorciers. Ce qu'il ne s'avait pas, c'était qu'il allait faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie…

HP HP

Alors que la petite maison brûlait, très loin de là, à Poudlard, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs broussailleux, se réveillait en criant, une main plaquée sur son front. Le jeune homme venait d'assister, dans son sommeil, à une scène digne des meilleurs films d'horreurs. Il avait vu mourir les membres d'une famille qu'il appréciait énormément et dont l'un de ses membres dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il choisit de ne pas réveiller son ami inutilement, peut-être avait-il simplement fait un mauvais rêve… Harry Potter choisit donc de se rendre seul au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne savait pas, qu'en prenant cette décision, il allait sceller son destin suite à sa rencontre avec un loup-garou…

HP HP

On aurait presque pu dire que la vie s'était finalement arrangée pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, mais ce soir-là, un mois après cet événement, la vie lui semblait de nouveau bien cruelle.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que de se transformer en loup-garou puisse être aussi douloureux que cela. Certes, il savait parfaitement qu'une transformation en loup-garou n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais on ne l'avait jamais prévenu que ce serait « aussi » terrible ! Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser d'horribles hurlements de douleur alors que son corps se recouvrait de fourrures, qu'un museau lui poussait là où se trouvait normalement son nez, ses pieds et ses mains se transformaient en pattes, tout son corps était en pleine mutation.

Impuissant face à cette douloureuse transformation, un magnifique lynx observait l'humain se transformer lentement, mais sûrement en loup. Quelques minutes plus tard, on put entendre dans la pièce quelques gémissements s'échapper de la part du nouveau loup-garou. Lorsque le loup eut l'air d'avoir passé outre sa douleur, le lynx vint doucement lui lécher une oreille. Les yeux jaunes vinrent rencontrer les yeux gris et il frotta son museau contre le doux pelage du félin. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de Lucius et il l'acceptait à ses côtés.

Le restant de la nuit se déroula doucement pour les deux hommes. Lucius avait eu raison, Harry se sentait beaucoup moins seul et supportait beaucoup mieux sa condition alors qu'il sentait la présence du lynx à ses côtés. Enfin, il pouvait s'accorder un moment de répit.

Au petit matin, dans une chambre du manoir des Malfoy, on put voir le corps nu d'un jeune homme, tendrement enlacé par celui du plus vieux alors que les rayons du soleil venaient doucement les réchauffer. Lucius fut le premier à se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Harry dormait toujours, blottit contre lui et nu sous la couverture qui le recouvrait. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour Harry, au petit matin, de subir sa transformation inverse pour redevenir humain. Le jeune homme est immédiatement tombé inconscient une fois la métamorphose terminée.

Lucius avait alors sorti une couverture d'une armoire et recouvert le jeune homme avec celle-ci. Il s'était alors étendu aux côtés du jeune homme, sur le mœlleux tapi qui recouvrait le sol. Le blond avait donc terminé sa nuit en tenant fermement le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Lucius laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Harry dormir. Inconsciemment, Lucius caressait les cheveux du jeune homme et il se laissa même aller à lui donner un baisé sur le front. Harry bougea un peu, mais continua à dormir comme un bienheureux. Oui, la vie pouvait définitivement devenir meilleure…

SS SS

On peut dire que Severus Rogue n'a pas connut beaucoup de répits depuis qu'il a découvert l'endroit où se cache le sauveur du monde sorcier. L'homme fut forcé de faire travailler sa matière grise de manière plutôt éprouvante alors qu'il devait prendre une décision très rapidement. L'homme sait très bien que cette décision risque d'avoir une grande influence sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Même s'il avait depuis longtemps rejeté l'idée de livrer le garçon à Voldemort, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait donner oui ou non son emplacement au directeur de l'école.

L'homme sentait qu'il ne détenait pas tous les morceaux du puzzle et que le seul moyen de pouvoir en savoir un peu plus était d'aller directement demander à Lucius, voire même au survivant lui-même. Cependant, une fois qu'il aurait contacté Lucius, il ne pourrait probablement plus faire marche arrière. Il devait prendre sa décision rapidement, très rapidement.

C'est pourquoi, en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, Severus Rogue partit rendre une deuxième visite à son cher ami Lucius…


	12. Rencontre avec Severus partie 1

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes.

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, elles encouragent toujours autant ! Je suis désolé si ce chapitre a été plus long à venir, mais les études passent en premier ! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

Chapitre 12 : Rencontre avec Severus (partie 1)

Harry se sentait enfin en sécurité et à l'abri dans cette douce étreinte, prodiguée par un corps chaud collé contre le sien. Il se sentait comme dans un cochon chaud et douillait. Le jeune sorcier fut cependant forcé de se réveiller, car une douleur sourde venait de prendre possession de tous les pauvres membres de son corps. Le jeune sorcier grogna de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le regard gris acier du grand blond. Harry ne put qu'offrir une grimace à Lucius en guise de bonjour, car il venait de sentir une décharge électrique traverser son corps perclus de douleurs.

Lucius remarqua la grimace du jeune homme, et il comprit que ce dernier devait souffrir le martyre suite à cette première transformation. L'homme avait eu un mois pour se renseigner sur les transformations en loup-garou et on peut dire qu'il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement le sujet. Il est donc possible d'affirmer que Lucius avait déjà tout prévu pour Harry. C'est pourquoi, il se décolla du plus petit sorcier pour aller chercher une fiole de potion qu'il avait précieusement rangée dans l'armoire de la chambre. Il revint rapidement auprès du jeune sorcier et l'incita à boire le contenu complet de la fiole.

Harry, plus qu'heureux, pour une fois, d'avoir une potion contre la douleur entre les mains, la but rapidement en une seule gorgé. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût de traverser son visage, mais l'effet presque immédiat de la potion le plongea dans un doux état d'euphorie. Harry se sentait nettement mieux désormais, c'est pourquoi il fit un grand sourire à Lucius.

Le blond riait intérieurement en regardant le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait toujours, malgré la potion contre la douleur, à moitié mort de fatigue. Il sourit légèrement au plus jeune avant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'attendait à entendre Harry protester, mais ce dernier se contenta de se lover dans les bras de l'adulte. Harry, pas totalement dans on état habituel, se permit même de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans les bras de ce dernier.

Lucius eut la décence de rougir légèrement suite au geste du garçon aux cheveux de jais. Il sentit même une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir légèrement suite au geste du petit sorcier. Il est vrai que le fait qu'Harry soit très peu vêtu n'aidait en rien l'adulte…

Réfrénant ses pulsions malvenues en cet instant, Lucius transporta Harry, transformé en koala, jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, il déposa son fardeau dans le grand lit. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant que le jeune loup-garou dormait à nouveau d'un profond sommeil. Le blond installa confortablement le jeune homme sous les couvertures avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de quitter la chambre.

Une fois installé dans un fauteuil du salon, Lucius permit à un pli soucieux de traverser son front. La condition d'Harry n'était pas tout à fait à leur avantage face au seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, il devrait rapidement s'y mettre avec le gamin pour faire en sorte que ce désavantage se transforme en net avantage pour eux.

Le moment où Harry est le plus faible, c'est lors de la transformation. Il est donc quelques jours à devoir subir une perte d'énergie, mais pour ce qui est du reste du mois, il est possible de tirer quelque chose de cette situation. Les sens d'un loup-garou sont beaucoup plus développés que ceux d'un sorcier normal. Il allait devoir travailler là-dessus avec Harry et cela, dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps, car tranquillement, mais sûrement, Lucius s'attendait de plus en plus à voir sa couverture sauter.

Lucius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher la présence du jeune homme dans son manoir éternellement. La venue de son fils lors des vacances risquait de lui être fatale et il devait faire en sorte qu'Harry soit prêt le jour venu où sa présence serait découverte. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était déjà trop tard…

SS SS

Lucius eut donc l'agréable surprise de voir débouler de sa cheminée un Severus Rogue, arborant une attitude déterminée, alors qu'ordinairement ce dernier affiche toujours un visage impassible. Le grand blond sentait déjà une migraine se profiler à l'horizon…

HP HP

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sentit immédiatement la différence de température. En effet, la place à ses côtés était froide et il ne sentait plus l'impression de sécurité que lui communiquait la présence du grand blond. Cependant, il sentait que la potion faisait effet, car il ne sentait plus des centaines d'aiguilles lui transpercer le corps de part en part, mais seulement un léger fourmillement dans tous ses membres.

Notre jeune sorcier prit tout de même tout son temps pour se lever, prendre une douche et s'habiller, car il se sentait plus faible que d'ordinaire. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de lui préparer un petit quelque chose, car il avait une faim de loup.

SS LM

Dans le salon, Lucius se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise face à son ami. Lucius savait qu'il avait très peu de chances de tenir tête longtemps à Severus, car ce dernier était passé maître dans l'art de déceler les mensonges et cela, Lucius le savait parfaitement ! Lucius savait bien que son secret à propos d'Harry finirait par être découvert, mais il avait espéré que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de subir un bon entraînement avant que cela ne se produise. Seulement, la fatalité semblait en avoir décidé autrement et voilà qu'il avait Severus dans les pattes bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu !

Quant à Rogue, il voyait très bien que son ami était plus embarrassé par sa présence qu'il ne le faisait voir. En apparence, il semblait tout à fait confiant, hautain et froid que d'ordinaire. Si cela n'avait été de lui, jamais on aurait pu croire que Lucius avait quelque chose à cacher.

- « Que puis-je faire pour toi Severus ? » débuta le blond.

- « Je crois, Lucius, qu'une petite discussion s'impose entre nous. » continua le maître des postions.

Lucius se reteint à grand peine de déglutir face au ton que venait d'employer l'homme aux cheveux noirs face à lui, mais ses longues années d'expérience dans le domaine lui permirent de garder un visage impassible.

- « Alors, installe-toi Severus. Souhaites-tu que je te serve quelque chose à boire ? » se força à lui répondre le blond.

- « Oui, je prendrais bien un whisky pur feu Lucius. »

Lucius acquiesça et partit verser un vers de la délicieuse liqueur à son ami et il s'en versa également un verre, le blond sentait qu'il en aurait grand besoin. Le blond revint donc avec les deux verres et il en tendit un à Severus qui l'accepta en le remerciant brièvement. Le blond prit tout son temps pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de celui se son ami. Il faut dire qu'il redoutait pleinement la discussion qui allait suivre, donc il étirait le temps comme il le pouvait.

- « De quoi voulais-tu donc me parler ? » fut-il forcé de demander .

- « J'aimerais te parler de notre célébrité nationale. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil en direction de Severus. Maintenant, il redoutait le pire.

- « Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider à le retrouver. » répond le blond.

Severus regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il était un très bon légillimens et il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de toucher à un point sensible chez le blond.

- « En es-tu bien certain Lucius ? Car moi, j'ai des doutes. »

Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il se savait en très mauvaise posture…

HP HP

Harry, dans la salle à manger, venait de terminer un copieux dîner, préparé par les elfes de maison. Maintenant qu'il était rassasié, il avait bien envie d'un peu de compagnie. C'est pourquoi, il se mit en quête de trouver Lucius. Il avait été un peu déçu en se réveillant pour la deuxième fois de voir que le blond n'était plus à ses côtés.

Harry se rendit donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour voir si le blond n'y était pas en train de lire. Il fut légèrement déçu de voir que ce dernier n'y était pas. Il entreprit donc de se rendre au salon…

SS SS

Lucius ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Severus l'avait complètement piégé et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être forcé d'avouer que le garçon se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa demeure s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de se débarrasser de son ami !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer quelque chose, la porte du salon s'ouvrit…

À suivre


	13. Rencontre avec Severus partie 2

Échappé

**Échappé**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic.

Slash : Harry P. / Lucius M.

Attention : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes surtout qu'il y a une grande différence d'âge, ce qui peu choquer certaines personnes. **LEMON dans ce chapitre !!**

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer ! Je suis vraiment désolé si ce chapitre a été extrêmement long à venir, mais c'était la période des examens, donc j'ai du faire une pause pour me concentrer sur les études. Je suis désormais en vacances… enfin je travail, mais c'est un détail ! Peut-être sentirez-vous le dénouement de cette fic commencer à ce précipiter, mais je n'avais pas l'intention à la base de l'étirer trop longtemps encore. On approche rapidement de la fin… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Rencontre avec Severus (partie 2)

_Lucius ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Severus l'avait complètement piégé et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être forcé d'avouer que le garçon se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa demeure s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de se débarrasser de son ami !_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer quelque chose, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Il est totalement inutile de décrire l'éclat de triomphe qui illumina les yeux de Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard, en voyant le jeune homme pénétrer dans la pièce, ni l'expression de pure horreur qui peignit les traits du grand blond en comprenant que son secret venait de voler en éclat.

Quant au jeune homme en question, en voyant l'invité qui se trouvait avec Lucius dans la pièce, il ressentit immédiatement une grande et irrésistible envie de se faire tout petit et même, si possible, de disparaître entre les lattes du plancher ! Il amorça même un mouvement de repli stratégique, mais son professeur ne lui en donna pas le temps.

-« Monsieur Potter ! » débuta le maître des potions d'une voix basse et mielleuse.

-« Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas vous joindre à nous ? » continua le professeur.

Même s'il posait une question, le ton de Rogue suffisait amplement à faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il s'agissait non d'une question, mais plutôt d'un ordre. Harry avala sa salive, et sous le regard torve de Lucius, il entreprit donc de s'asseoir en compagnie des deux adultes, persuadé que la discussion qui allait suivre, allait certainement être extrêmement longue et pénible… et elle le fut.

Si le professeur de Poudlard terrifiait déjà Harry dans une salle de classe, et bien maintenant sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. Le maître des potions était parvenu à leur soutirer toutes les informations qu'il désirait et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Harry avait bien cru faire une crise nerveuse au bout d'une heure de discussion avec la terreur des cachots. Lucius s'était montré beaucoup moins impressionné par son ami, mais la situation actuelle ne jouait pas en leur faveur et Rogue était parvenu à leur faire avouer tout ce qu'il désirait. À la fin de l'entretien, il ne restait plus rien à dire, plus rien à cacher.

Leur destin se trouvait entre les mains de Rogue. Harry craignait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore alors que Lucius cherchait déjà un moyen de s'échapper et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas être retrouvé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, rien ne les avait préparés à la surprise qui les attendait…

DM DM

À Poudlard, un jeune homme blond pestait contre les professeurs de potions introuvables lorsqu'on avait besoin d'eux. En effet, le fils de Lucius était à la recherche de son professeur depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'effriter. C'est pourquoi, il se permit d'entrer, par effraction, dans le bureau de l'homme. Il n'y vit rien de spécial, au premier abord. Manifestement, l'homme ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, mais un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et un pot de poudre de cheminette reposait sur le bureau du professeur. Le blond s'en approchât et plongea doucement sa main dans le vase…

HP HP

Harry Potter reposait de tout son long sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il était épuisé et un énorme mal de tête persistait à vouloir lui embrouiller l'esprit. Lorsqu'il avait vu Severus Rogue dans le salon avec Lucius, il s'était préparé au pire, mais jamais il n'avait pensé y laisser la moitié de sa peau. L'homme en noir n'avait pas du tout réagi comme lui et Lucius ne se l'étaient imaginé. En réalité, il les avait convaincus de se défaire de l'emprise de Voldemort pour Lucius et de celle de Dumbledore pour Harry.

Au début, Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que tentait de leur faire comprendre l'homme en noir. Il voulait qu'ils forment leur propre camp. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme était complètement fou ! Comment pouvaient-ils lutter à trois contre Voldemort ! Mais Rogue était parvenu à expliquer son point de vue. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait acquis une nouvelle force. S'il était déjà puissant, qu'est-ce que c'était à côté des nouvelles capacités que lui apportait sa nouvelle condition ?

Rogue avait donc émit le souhait d'aider Lucius à l'entraîner. Comme il le disait si bien : « La récréation était terminée ». Lucius et Rogue l'avait regardé durement pendant quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffi à effrayer Harry au plus haut point. Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas devenu plus fort. Après tout, leur survit à tous les trois en dépendait…

LM LM

Harry commençait déjà à somnoler sur son lit lorsque Lucius vint toquer à sa porte. L'adulte entra, suite à la réponse de Harry lui criant qu'il pouvait entrer. Lucius eut pitié pour le plus jeune lorsqu'il le vit coucher sur son lit, un bras recouvrant ses yeux.

Le grand blond alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry sur le lit. Doucement, il entreprit de passer sa main dans la douce chevelure du loup-garou. En récompense pour son geste, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être sous la douce caresse. Lucius, en entendant le soupir d'Harry, suspendit son geste.

-« Hum, non ne t'arrête pas » grommela Harry dans l'oreiller.

Lucius sourit face à cette demande et il continua à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme.

-« J'ai eu peur de te perdre tantôt tu sais » laissant échapper le blond.

Face à cet aveu, Harry se retourna et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et il souffla un simple : « Moi aussi » en guise de réponse.

Lucius, face aux yeux verts brillants de Harry, ne put résister et il vint ravir les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Le baiser gagna rapidement en ardeur et bien vite, les deux sorciers eurent chaud avec leurs vêtements. Ils entreprirent donc de se dévêtir, morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux puissent se toucher.

Le blond, sentant la nervosité du plus jeune, le fit se coucher sur le lit et il lui écarta doucement les jambes. Il caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry avant de commencer à lécher son membre.

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Lucius sur son membre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, car ne se le cachons pas, Harry n'avait toujours aucune expérience sexuelle à son actif avant se soir. La sensation exquise de la bouche du blond sur son membre n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il se prodiguait seul avec sa main le soir.

Lentement, mais sûrement, Lucius amena Harry à avoir son premier orgasme de la soirée. Lucius laissa à Harry le temps de se remettre de cette vague de jouissance qu'il venait de ressentir avant de prendre conscience de l'état de sa propre virilité. Lucius fit une légère moue en avisant son état d'excitation plus qu'évident, mais il était important de bien préparer, en premier lieu, le plus jeune à ce qui allait suivre.

Lucius fit donc en sorte de placer Harry à quatre pattes sur le lit, la tête tournée vers les oreillers. Lucius, placé derrière Harry, appuya sur le bas du dos du jeune sorcier, le forçant à se cambrer et ainsi relever les fesses vers lui. Lucius parsema les chairs rondes de Harry de doux baisers avant de venir les écarter pour révéler l'intimité du jeune homme. Le blond entreprit donc de lécher ce bouton rose et doucement, il y entra sa langue, l'écartant.

Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas encore remis de l'orgasme que Lucius venait de lui faire avoir grâce à sa bouche et cette nouvelle sensation le faisait à nouveau trembler de plaisir. Il se cramponnait solidement aux draps et il avait la tête plongée dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Derrière lui, le blond venait de pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité alors qu'il continuait de l'humidifier avec l'aide de sa langue. Harry était pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir, si bien qu'il sentît à peine le deuxième doigt de Lucius qui l'écartait doucement pour rendre sa chair plus extensible. Ce fut lorsque Lucius introduisit un troisième doigt que Harry ressentit une douleur et qu'il se crispa.

Le blond lui frotta le dos en douceur avant d'aller s'emparer de son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Bien vite, le petit sorcier n'était plus qu'objet de plaisir sous les bons soins du plus âgé. Lorsque Lucius sentit qu'Harry était suffisamment décontracté, il retira ses doigts et vint se placer devant l'intimité du plus jeune. Il le sentit se tendre d'appréhension. Il parsema à nouveau les fesses du sorcier de baisers avant de commencer à progresser lentement en Harry.

Lucius attendit quelques instants, une fois entièrement enfui, avant de commencer à bouger. Ce fut lorsque Harry relâcha ses muscles qu'il se permit de commencer de lents vas et viens. La sensation que Lucius ressentait en étant à l'intérieur d'Harry était indescriptible tellement elle était jouissive. Il sentait Harry tout autour de son membre et le grand blond se retenait de ne pas jouir immédiatement de plaisir.

Quant à Harry, bien qu'il ait ressenti une vive douleur au moment de l'intrusion, cette sensation avait été écartée lorsque Lucius a commencé à bouger en lui et à venir toucher un petit point sensible qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il mordait durement dans l'oreiller pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir bien longtemps si le blond continuait à lui donner autant de plaisir.

Derrière lui, Lucius sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, donc il empoigna la virilité d'Harry, qu'il avait délaissé au moment de la pénétration, et il imprima le même rythme que ses pénétrations sur le membre du plus jeune. Bien rapidement, il sentit les muscles de Harry se contracter autour de son membre alors que le petit sorcier criait son plaisir et que lui-même jouissait profondément à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Suite à leurs orgasmes simultanés, Lucius se retira de l'intimité d'Harry avant d'empoigner sa baguette pour lancer un soir de nettoyage sur eux deux, ainsi que sur les draps. Il vint ensuite se coucher auprès du jeune homme qui tombait déjà de sommeil. Il prit le temps que tirer sur eux la couverture avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

DM DM

S'il y avait bien une qualité que ne possédait pas Draco Malfoy, c'était la patience. Il arpentait les couloirs du manoir, à la recherche de son père, en vain. L'homme n'était visible nulle part. il n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans son bureau, ni dans la cuisine et il n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus. Draco venait finalement de se résigner à rentrer à Poudlard sans avoir réussi à voir son père quand il entendit du bruit provenant d'une chambre au bout du couloir.

Curieux de nature, le jeune homme alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. D'après ses souvenirs, cette chambre n'était pas supposée être occupée par qui que ce soit. Arrivé devant ladite chambre, il y colla son oreille et il put entendre à nouveau les drôles de bruits qui avaient attiré son attention. Prudemment, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Si Draco s'était imaginé un scénario dans sa tête, jamais cela n'aurait été celui qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Cela prit bien quelques minutes à son cerveau pour enregistrer que c'était bien son père qui était nu dans ce lit, en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Cela prit encore quelques minutes supplémentaires à son cerveau pour enregistrer que ledit jeune homme était en réalité Harry Potter. Mais le plus dur pour Draco, ce fut de voir que son père était en train de s'enfoncer profondément dans Potter et que ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout en désaccord avec le traitement que son père lui faisait subir.

Mortifié, Draco referma la porte de la chambre et rebroussa chemin pour se rendre au salon. Il avait besoin de digérer et de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

LM LM

Harry et Lucius reposaient dans le grand lit du plus jeune. Harry avait la tête qui reposait sur le torse du grand blond et il se laissait bercer par la respiration de ce dernier. Il venait de passer la plus merveilleuse nuit et toute sa vie. Jamais il n'avait cru que ce serait aussi bon de se laisser aller à la luxure avec l'homme, mais une chose était sure, il ne regrettait pas.

Harry attendit patiemment que l'homme se réveille avant de lui sourire et de ravir doucement ses lèvres.

Si l'homme avait craint qu'Harry ne le rejette, regrettant ce qui s,était passé entre eux la veille, ce baisé suffit à apaiser ses craintes.

C'est après moult baisers, que les deux hommes se décidèrent enfin à quitter le lit et de se préparer à descendre en bas pour déjeuner. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrir qu'ils étaient attendus à table par nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

À suivre


End file.
